Sweet Melodies
by Marih Dimitri
Summary: One Animatronic reels over turmoil and death, the other, wanting to comfort the kindred spirit he loves and adores. Always watching him. Both are victims of one man's horrendous actions. Both will remain together, forever. (GoldenFreddyxSpringtrap) Rating T: Language, mental infirmity and disturbing imagery and Fluff.
1. Chapter 1: Humans

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights of Freddy's or any characters associated with the game. They are appropriately belonging to Scott Cawthon. **

**Pairings: Golden Freddy x Springtrap (Golden Bonnie)**

**Rating: T for Fluff and some disturbing images, mental infirmity and language. **

**Note: I am writing this fic as the animatronics having a strong AI and being aware of everything going on around them, with their memory banks in the AI programming having recalled the events that happened in the past. No spirits inhibiting them since I believe a person that has died stays that way. Also, this fic is written from Springtrap's POV and Golden Freddy's POV. **

_Past-Italics_

**Sweet Melodies**

**By **

**Marih Dimitri **

**Chapter One: Humans**

The room is dark, damp and wet. Several raindrops trickled down from the worn out roof. There are many empty arcade machines that are scattered on the tile floor, some cracks and breakage being apparent. Rats infest the area as well as a permitting stench in the air. If anyone could smell it if it wasn't for the wood boarded up, covering the wall into this secret area. I flicked a rat away that was nibbling at the cracked shell covering my endoskeleton. The fabric was torn in places, with wires exposing out. The rain then ceased to fall, replaced by a shining light of the sun. I glanced upwards at the warm rays, it's funny how I can feel these things, but I guess it was due to my Artificial Intelligence. I was programmed to pick up human interactions and sensations, along with emotions. I often wonder if the humans that had constructed me really knew how strong those mechanisms were. It doesn't really matter anyways. I've been left to rot, nothing more than just a drifting memory.

"Hey, watch it with that lamppost. You almost hit me in the head with that thing."

Was that a voice I just heard coming from inside this building? "Hang up those pictures. We need to get this place ready in less than a week." "Yeah, Yeah! So I've heard!"

So it wasn't a malfunction in my hearing mechanism. There seems to be people inside the building. Actual people and they are working on the building itself. From the noise of some mechanical machinery and some nails digging into the walls, they were fixing up the place, but for what? They couldn't be using the building for a restaurant, could they? No one is that foolish to do so. This place has been marred with a deepening scar. Unjustified Death is what lurks in this old, forgotten place.

"Oh man. I totally can't believe we found this authentic Foxy head. It's going to look totally awesome being displayed on the top of the wall entrance."

Foxy?! Wasn't he destroyed long ago? I remember the early days of him playing along with the children, having them go in his pirate adventures. Those were happier times. I didn't realize that I was pressing my ears against the wood wall. I must admit, it has been ages since I heard human voices inside this building and the prospect of hearing them again intrigued me. Though I would prefer to hear the laughter and giggles of children playing around, but those days are long gone.

"This building is pretty old and needs some repairs. I would estimate that it's been 30 since this building was constructed. There are rooms that have been closed off due to some budget cuts in the past. However, there is one particular room that was sealed. The owners wouldn't say what was in that room except that it needed to be sealed off."

"Dude, that's totally interesting. We'll look into it, for sure. We've been collecting stuff."

That human with the hyper tone is starting to annoy my circuits. Ever since that day when **HE** snuffed the life of those innocent souls, I had little tolerance with adult humans. I wouldn't harm them, but, I would make sure that they would regret coming inside this building. Though with females, the one that would birth children, I would be more….lenient. That task in itself proved difficult when I'm sealed off from the rest of the building.

"This place gives me the creeps and it looks really old." "Ah, don't worry babe. This place is totally going to be fun for everyone. It's going to be the spook fest of the century." "Why did I agree to work in this place?"

"This place is alright, nothing much to it, except some old looking relics and kids drawings." "Duuuude, like you don't even know the half of it. Follow me, I'll show you to your work station. Ladies first."

"Alright, but don't call me babe."

Did I just hear right? Are they turning this place into a….horror attraction? How disgraceful! Using the marred reputation of this once joyous place for attraction to scare humans. If I get out of these walls, I'll give them something to be scared of.

A crackle of thunder vibrated through the walls, rain drops tickling back inside this perturbed wall. The rats scattered, frightening by the sounds. I myself welcomed it. It was a nice and soothing rhythm that seems to calm the tempest that is boiling inside of me. A flash of light quickly entered into the room, brightening up the place, but it was temporary for just as quickly as it flashed into the room, it vanished.

Hours passed by and night had fallen. My head tilted upwards and peered through a small, gaping hole in the roof. Stars had littered the sky, the storm tempest having passed on by. I no longer hear the humans. My assumptions are that they have left for the night, though I heard a distant shuffling of feet along with a sneeze. I must shut down for the night. I'll need to rest my circuits in order to see what tomorrow will entail and what more will the humans do to this place.

Sparks?! Where are these sparks coming from? Have I awakened? Hmm…the tendons seem to function properly. How long was I offline? Hmm…not much has changed in this room. The rats are still scattering about and the roof is barely containing moisture. This place has turned into such a decrepit space.

Bonnie's still here, resting on the floor. Though there are some wears from the ages that he's been isolated, he still looks as beautiful as the day I saw him. That was so long ago and happier times when it was just the two of us, bringing laughter into the children eyes. He appears to be offline at the moment. He's just probably resting his circuits.

Somehow, I feel heat radiating into my cheeks. Bonnie, he always did have that effect on me. I'll watch him for the rest of the night, like I always have.

Goodnight, sweet Spring Bonnie, my love.


	2. Chapter 2: Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights of Freddy's or any characters associated with the game. They are appropriately belonging to Scott Cawthon. **

**Pairings: Golden Freddy x Springtrap (Golden Bonnie)**

**Rating: T for Fluff and some disturbing images, mental infirmity and language. **

**Note: I am writing this fic as the animatronics having a strong AI and being aware of everything going on around them, with their memory banks in the AI programming having recalled the events that happened in the past. No spirits inhibiting them since I believe a person that has died stays that way. Also, this fic is written from Springtrap's POV and Golden Freddy's POV. **

_Past-Italics_

**Phone calls-Bold**

(a)=Stage 01 Music(FNAF3) "Tchaikovsky's Swan lake"

Sweet Melodies

By

Marih Dimitri

**Chapter Two: Freedom**

"_What is this beautiful sound I'm hearing from this box?"_(a)

"_It's a gift, for you, Bonnie." _

"_F-For Me?! But why?" _

"_I know how much you love music, Bonnie. I wanted to surprise you." _

"_F-Freddy…you shouldn't have." _

"_Of course I should, Bonnie. I love you."_

"Ahhhh," I panted, my circuits twitching and my cheeks pulsating in heat. That dream…that melody and….Freddy. The thought of him has caused my cheek sensory to once again emit heat.

"Dude, I found this box of like masks. It's totally awesome."

Ugh, not him again. That human is grating my circuits with his hyper tone. Perhaps I should get up and stretch a little, in order that my metallic limbs aren't too rusted.

"Hrnnnngggg," I felt each bolt creak, some sparks emitting from the exposed wires. A puff of smoke would spray out from my nostrils.

"Hey, did you hear something?" "I didn't hear anything. You're just imaging things."

I stopped my actions, slowly going back down on the floor and pressing my ears amongst the wooden wall once again.

I can't help emit a chuckle out as I gaze upon my beloved Spring Bonnie. He looks so cute being pressed against that wall. I don't think he has noticed me yet. I wouldn't blame him if he couldn't sense me, since I'm in the darkened corners of the room. It's barely lit up behind the arcade machines. The rats made a hole against a crevice corner, grabbing whatever they can find to feast upon. Not that there is much in this decrepit place.

"Duuuude, what are you doing?" "Didn't you want this blotch looking wall to be torn down?" "Yeah but like I need to record a message to one of the new workers that will be back here again tonight and it's totally rude to have noise in the background."

"Okay, Okay. We'll wait. Sheesh, where did they find this kid? And how did he become to be manager?"

The Humans are back again and unless my hearing senses are malfunctioning, it seems that they are preparing to tear down the wooden board that has sealed the both of us. Glancing at my sweet Bonnie, I cannot fathom to think of the relief he would feel to be able to walk the building once again. I am curious as how the humans will react upon seeing my golden star. I'm sure he will give them a performance they'll never forget.

So, they want to tear down this wall. It's been so long since I have laid my eyes upon the interior building. There isn't much to look at since I've been confined in this small space. Though I will greatly enjoy relief from this prison, I am not going to tolerate having these humans inside my building and constructing it as a playground for other humans to mock the marred reputation this place once stood for. I'll personally show them fear that they will never forget.

"**H-Hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise it'll be a lot more interesting this time! We found some great new relics over the weekend and we're out tracking a new lead right now!"**

Is it possible for him to be any louder? I swear that an entire city block can hear his voice. The walls don't provide much noise cover for my hearing mechanism either.

**So, uh, let me just update you real quick and you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in, like, a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire! Uh, when the place opens, people will come at the opposite end of the building, and work their way toward you and past you and out the exit! Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction starring as…the security guard! **

Did he just say a…Security Guard? Those vile words that I detest so much, it only reminds me of **HIM**. I know Bonnie heard him say it, for sparks are emitting out of his exposed parts. I'm more curious now what else they have been planning for this decrepit old building we call home. Still, once we both get out of here, we'll have to have that….person….dealt with, along with these other humans.

**So not only will you be monitoring the people on cameras as they pass through, you know, to make sure nobody steals anything or makes out in the corner, but you'll also be a part of the show! It'll make it feel really authentic, I think. Uh, now let me tell you about what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head! **

Foxy! Now that stirs up my memory banks. He was a wild one. Though, my sweet Bonnie takes the majority of my memories…and my heart.

**Which we think could be an authentic; then again it might just be another crappy cosplay! And we found a desk fan, very old-school, metal though, so watch the fingers! Uh, heh, Uh..right now the place is basically, just, you know, flashing lights an spooky props. Well, I honestly thought we'd have more by now. Uh, if we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit and make you walk around saying "boo!", heh heh. Bu-But, you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings, says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up or somethin' like that. So, we're gonna take a peak and see what we can find. **

I can't wait to see there expressions when they do find me. It'll be my best performance yet. Also, tonight i will deal with that other…human….and scare him off. How dare they try to create a horror theme of what was once laughter and joy. They want horror, they'll get their wish.

**Uh, for now just get comfortable with the new setup, um; you can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. Uh, you can toggle between the hall cams and vents cams..uh, then over to your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel! Uh, y'know, use this to reboot any system that may go offline. Heh, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit, heh heh. Some of this equipment is barely functional. I wasn't joking about the fire, that's-that's a real risk. Uh, the most important thing you'll want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seein' some crazy stuff, man! Keep that air flowin'! Okay, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have somethin' for you tomorrow night. **

"Hey, didn't you record that whole spiel earlier?!" "Dude, I need to like make backups in case I lose my original recordings." "Whatever!"

"Manager, I found these old tapes. I was sifting through the back storage and found them there. Take a listen to them. Use my headphones."

Bonnie is in a foul mood. I can tell from the way his nostrils would flare up, blowing out a bit of smoke. His body is twitching all over. He's getting anxious and annoyed with these humans.

So am I.

"Duuuude, this is totally awesome! I can't believe you found this. This is like gold! I can't wait to tell the new employees. I gotta give them an update anyways."

"Yeah, you do that while we start on breaking down that wall." "At least that will drown out a bit of his ramblings."

Crrrracccckkkkk!

A piece of the wooden board just broke apart from the outside. They're finally breaking down the wall. Its best if I power down for a little bit to reserve my energy.

"**Hey man! Okay, I have some awesome news for you! First of all, we found some vintage audio training cassettes. Dude these are like prehistoric! I think they were like; training tapes, for like the other employees or something like that, so I'm going to, like, have them playing, like, over the speakers as people walk through the attraction. Dude that'll make this feel…legit, man!**

I had to crouch down behind the arcade machine for light was now coming into this dark room. Those humans are taking each section of the wall piece by piece. It looks like to be the left section of the wall. They're going to discover Bonnie pretty soon.

"Urrrkkkk!" "Hey, watch where you're throwing that piece?" "oh my god! Take a look inside." "There's nothing but some old arcade machines, some broken tile and….whoa..is…is that?" "Hey Manager! You better come over here really quickly."

"I'm on the phone, Dude!" "Just come over here quick. There's something major inside this room."

I hear the human's footprints get closer. Due to the large arcade machine, I couldn't exactly see what he looked like, but listening to his vocal sounds, he probably is a young man in his early 20s. Bonnie is still powered down for the moment. This is getting intense.

"OMG, Duuude! Are you serious? Do you know what that is?" "What is it?" "It's an animatronic. Duude, this place is seriously going to be the "it" place to go to. I can't believe it. Dude, get like the rest of the wall pulled down so we can get a gooood look at him."

"Whatever you say."

The right side of the wall is being torn down bit by bit by the other two humans. Light is finally engulfing this room. I must focus on Bonnie and see how he'll handle the humans.

**But I have an even better surprise for you; you're not going to believe this! We found one, a real one! **

"Hey, Dude. The wall is torn down now!"

**Oh uh, uhhh, gotta go, man! Uh, we-well look, it's in there somewhere, I-I'm sure you'll see it. Okay, I'll leave you with some of this great audio that I found, talk to you later, man!" **

"Look at that thing." "This is awesome. But, like, is it even on?!" "I don't know."

Little did they know that I had only slightly powered down my circuits for I could hear every word those humans were uttering. My sensory were detecting one of the humans coming closer, the stench of his cheap aftershave lingering. I'm surprised he hadn't smelled a hint of decay coming from my tatter shell. Most of that foul odor had been washed away from many rainstorms that had trickled down the room for all those years.

"I like wonder how to turn this thing on."

As soon as I sensed the human's breath blowing on my face, I opened my white orbs, glancing directly at the young human.

"Gahhhh…" he yelled and sauntered back with a bit of fright. The two other men gasped in surprise. They weren't expecting me to activate. The three men were more alarmed as I slowly started to get up from my sitting position. I purposely made sure they heard every creak and whirring sound from my metallic endoskeleton limbs, with my nostrils blowing smoke. Very slowly, I readjusted my posture, standing tall and firm for the men to see, my orbs narrowed viciously towards them.

"What are you doing here," I seethed in a fowl, raspy voice. One of the men gulped, daring to take a forward step. "W-We are working on this building for the new horror attraction." "Y-Yeah dude. Like, w-we were totally getting it ready to open it a c-couple of days from now."

"Horror?," I lowly growled, my mood was still dark and menacing. "You men don't know the meaning of the word 'horror'." I very slowly walked towards the men, making sure that every creak and sound from my rusty endoskeleton was heard. "For 30 years I have been left alone to rot in this place," I raised my voice, the men's orbs trembling and their limbs shaking, "And you dare make a horror attraction out of MY restaurant?!" With speed, which surprised two of the men, I grabbed them from their collar shirts and lifted them up slightly from the ground, having their faces come inches away from mine, the smoke from my nostrils blaring into their eyes.

" !"

I roughly threw them back into the ground, but not too hard enough to actually hurt them. The two men instantly yelled in fear and ran out of the building and into the night, leaving the young man behind.

"H-Hey Dudes. Y-You can't leave me behind?!"

I grabbed the young man's collar shirt and dragged him toward my face, my orbs sparking a bit. "Listen to me very carefully. Tell your friends who just left to NEVER come back into this building EVER again. I suggest you do the same."

"P-Please, dude. Like d-don't hurt me, p-please." The young man squirmed into my grasp, and saw his pants had soiled. I kept my hold on him as tightly as I could. I wanted to make sure he would never come back.

"I was used as a tool to hurt others but my purpose was to bring joy to them. I am not going to hurt you; however, if you dare come back into this place ever again, I MIGHT reconsider. Now, GET OUT!" I roughly tossed the man back as he stumbled to his back up to his feet. "B-But.."

"I SAID…GET OUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!," I screamed loudly at the young man, opening up my mouth to reveal to him the skull that was incased within my endoskeleton. He screamed in fright and bolted out of the front doors of the restaurant and into the night. I slowly closed my mouth and walked towards the restaurant doors, closing them. All that energy I exerted tired my circuits. I'll need to recharge my energy and shut down for a bit, before dealing with the other human that would come into this building.

I was impressed with Bonnie's performance. He had those humans running hard and fast out of the restaurant. All those years of imprisonment really got to him. I can't blame him for the way he feels. We both were created to bring joy, but were used as tools nonetheless to harm others. He looks so adorable sitting against the wall. The poor thing really exerted his energy. Perhaps there's a power source still inside this building where he can recharge properly. I'll have to investigate. Touching his tattered shell, for some strange reason, it still feels soft and warm, just like he originally felt in my arms. He was so beautiful then and even now. I couldn't help but press my own lips against his as he's in his sleep mode. It's still warm and moist. Rest well, Bonnie. Sweet dreams, my golden angel.


End file.
